Doomed Love
by Fowlmaniac
Summary: Thalia had a plan, it was a simple prank, crashing a prom; but a small problem arose. They needed dates.Thalico and a little Percabeth, maybe. This was inspired by the author of: Of Death and Roses, and a tad bit from Punk Love.I suck at Sums so plz R&R
1. The Beginning

Okay this is my first attempt at a Percy Jackson fanfic. It's centered around Nico and Thalia, but invovles a small amount of Percabeth. The only reason I'm writing this is because the author of a story titled: Of Death and Roses; inspired me.

* * *

><p><strong>Annebeth's P.O.V.<strong>

It was a sunny day, there was a tad bit of cloud cover. IT created a beautiful day, a warm 70 degrees. It was the day everything went wrong.

Me and Percy were taking a walk along the lake shore when my phone rang.  
>"Hello?" I asked, answering it.<br>"Hey Annebeth, it's me, Thalia."  
>"Oh, hey Thalia, what's up?"<br>"Well I had a plan to crash this prom a school's having near our campsite; and I thought it would be a good idea because I could show he girls how useless they are. Not to mention stupid."  
>"Why do you need me?" I asked.<br>"Because we need some idiots or we won't get in."  
>"How many?"<br>"If you come, two, if not one."  
>"Well, a prom seems fun, so," I stopped a moment to think, literally a moment.<br>"Okay, so me, Percy, and Nico will come."  
>"Great, meet us at Albany High School," Thalia finished and hung up. (AN I'm not sure if that's the name, I looked it up but it didn't give specifics)

Percy looked at me odd, "What's this about a Prom?". I looked at Percy, he may be hot, but he sure was thick sometimes. Before I could tell him that the dinner bell rang.  
>"Come on," I told him, and I began to drag him towards the pavilion, "I'll explain on the way."<p>

**Nico's P.O.V.**

"What!" I yelled a the couple in my doorway. It was after dinner, and I decided to quit the campfire and come relax in my cabin, when someone began pounding on my door**. **_Apparently I'm not the only one to skip campfire_.  
>"You're coming with us, Thalia needs our help, and we don't bail on our friends."<br>"Yeah, I know that, but Prom? Really?"  
>"Yes really, now come on, and grab a change of clothes. Thalia didn't say how long we were doing this," she added, eying Nico's expression.<p>

"Wow, Zeus's credit card can get you some valuable things," Percy said, looking at the huge hotel in front of us.  
>"It could've been Artemis," Annabeth pointed out.<br>"I suppose we should go check in," I offered, I may be the son of Hades, but that doesn't mean I like the cold as much as my Father.  
>Realizing my intentions Annabeth agreed, so me, Percy, and Annabeth walked in, to be tackled by a hug.<p>

"Someone get her off of me!" Percy pleaded, but me and Annabeth were to busy laughing, until we had the breath thrown from our lungs as well.  
>"It's good to see you guys!" Thalia said, a smile plastered across her face, but as always the other Hunters kept their distance from me and Percy; yet they accepted a hug from Annabeth, who stuck her tongue out at us.<p>

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

Don't get me wrong, I was glad to see everyone, for crying out loud we haven't seen each other in person for two years; but I only had eyes for Nico, he was now about the same age as me, and he looked hot in his Green Day T-shirt, his long silky hair. Where the hell did I get that, stupid hormones.

"Thalia!" Annabeth called, snapping me out of my daze.  
>"Yeah"<br>"What's the plan?" she asked.  
>"Come on, I'll explain in the rooms."<p>

I showed them their rooms and briefed Annabeth.  
>"Okay here's what we're going to do; it's" I stopped and peeked at the clock, "It's 6:00 right now, and we need to be ready and at the school by 9:00"<br>"So, we should start getting ready?" she asked.  
>"Yes," I pulled out two tuxes and a dress, "Take these to the boys, and take this to change into," I told her, handing her the dress and outfits for the boys; then turned and went into my room to get ready.<p>

**Thalia's P.O.V, 3 hours later...**

It was finally time to crash a Prom; we all met down stairs in the lobby, but Nico was late. We were all pretty annoyed, yet no one was to surprised, he wasn't the fastest person ever; we started towards the door when I heard someone running. I twisted around, reflexes as fast as ever, it was just Nico, I let out a small gasp. Even though I had seen the outfit already he still looked amazing; the silk shirt, black as night, fit him perfectly, the dress pants the same shade of black fit just as well, and his silky hair reflected the lights towards me, making him look like an angel coming to rescue her. She stopped. _Okay now I know something is up, I've known him for 4 years, and I've never felt this way._ She silently cursed Aphrodite, knowing it was it was her fault.  
>"Good I didn't miss you," he said, his face full of relief, "I thought I was going to have to get a cab."<br>I was only then that the others noticed him.

"Oh, there you are Nico, I thought we would have to leave you," Percy said, but his face said otherwise; there was a smirk that said _Sucker_ on it.**  
><strong>

Thank the gods Artemis agreed with my plans, otherwise we would have a lot of walking to do; Percy and Annabeth were the only ones with licenses, but only Annabeth had a car, and it wasn't big enough for the rest of the Hunters and Nico, so Artemis lent us a bus, like a handicap bus.

It was a big school, not surprising since there was over 1200 kids; perfect for a couple of Prom crashers. Although I think Annabeth agreed because she and Percy could go to a Prom.  
>"Okay girls, and guys; we will be here until it stops, or sooner. It depends on how dangerous it is," I reminded, a grin on my face.<br>"Wait!' Nico said, stopping me on the front step of the school, "Who's going with who?"  
>"I thought it was obvious." I told him. He looked around and blushed.<p> 


	2. Prom

**Okay, I managed to get a computer, so I can update. I will say I'm sorry for the mix-up on chapter two, since I was uploading with an Ipod, it created a problem, I had clicked the chapter one to use for chapter two**.** This chapter will contain some cussing, so if you have problems with that, don't read the fourth paragraph. Any who, on to the event that is the base for the entire story.**

** Nico's P.O.V**

Oh my gods. Me and Thalia going to prom; you know, I wonder how I'm still alive sometimes.

"Come on, we need to get going," Thalia told him, pulling him along.

He had to admit, whoever planned the prom did a good job; there was black and red streamers hanging from the ceiling, along with buffet tables covered in food. A gigantic punch bowl dominated half a table; not to mention it was all black and red like the streamers.

"What should we do?" he asked, aware of the answers; he felt his face go hot. _Shut the fuck up you stupid hormones!_  
>"I guess we should start on the snack bar," she answered, and he thanked the gods she didn't notice his red face.<p>

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

I bit my tongue to keep from laughing, that was the most color she had seen in Nico's face in a longtime. Then I realized what he was thinking about and nearly blushed myself. As we made our way to the buffet tables I was faintly aware of Nico struggling to keep up with me, forced to fight through the crowds; I bet if it got any worse he wouldn't hesitate to summon a skeleton army to defeat the teenagers who were partying to Jay-z and Kayne.

I was still shuddering at the thought when I reached the tables and began shoving cookies, and pretty much anything I could into my clutch; and when Nico finally managed to get there, he did the same, except he grabbed the few cans of soda into his pockets.

Fully prepared to jump out a window, I grabbed his Nico's hand, "Nico come on, we gotta get out of here!"  
>He looked at me wanting an explanation, but by time he had worked it out the music had come on and a group girls descended upon us like a pack of hunger-ridden wolves.<p>

"Oh my god, you two just have to dance together!" the first one squealed demonstrating where to place our hands. I shot Nico one of my signature death glares, along with my _See what you get for being a boy!_ look. Giving mean odd look, the girls left, obviously not understanding the non-verbal conversation.

Okay I'll admit, I enjoyed slow dancing with Nico, even though I was a little embarrassed. _Remember your oath!_ a voice thundered in my head. Right, Love Nico=really mad Goddess.  
>But no matter how hard I tried to suppress it, it kept coming back, so she reminded herself of Artemis's rage and that stopped it. After five eternal minutes the song ended. I looked at my watch amazed, I guess when we weren't paying attention at all; it was 11:45, it would be midnight in 15 minutes. Well, time does fly when you're annoyed.<p>

The DJ spoke up, "Alright now, the prom will hit midnight in a quarter-hour, so one more dance, you'll get your pictures taken, then we then we can party some more!" people booed, but once the song started they were forced to dance again.

Once more Nico put his hands on my waist and left hand (I hate Dances!), and we slowly went back and forth across the dance floor. Once more hormone induced thoughts went through my head, along with the occasional one that seemed as Aphrodite sent it; yet she didn't care about her oath anymore, and, whether it was from hormones or divine intervention, I leaned forward and kissed him.

**Nico's P.O.V.**

It was undoubtedly the best thing I have ever experienced, the feel of her soft lips upon mine, the sparks that appeared around us, literally, she's the daughter of Zeus remember? After getting over my initial amazement I happily returned the kiss.

When we broke apart as if I was in my own world, it was just me and Thalia, no one else. He was pulled out of his dream world when he felt something on his shoulder; it was Thalia, well even rocks show emotions sometimes. As soon as the song ended Thalia jerked up, showing no physical sign that indicated that the kiss had never happened.

The rest of the night went by with me in a slight daze, I just can't get over the fact that she kissed me! I swear, if it was a dare I will send them to the darkest dungeon my father has. Yet all great things must end, around 3:00 we were jostled, shoved, and pretty much thrown through the crowds on the way to the door.

When we finally made it to the hotel, everyone else was there.  
>"Lieutenant, is there something you neglected to tell us?" at first I was confused, but then I realized Phoebe was talking to Thalia.<br>"Why?" Thalia asked Phoebe.  
>"Because Lady Arte-" she was cut off by a really angry Goddess<p>

"Thalia Grace! You will pay!"

**Okay, a cliffy and a short chapter=Sorry, but I started this yesterday and I got delayed so I was working late into the night; and then I found a Maximum Ride story so it was like 4:00 AM when I finished it and then I tried to finish it, but I fell asleep around 5:00 AM and woke around 11:30-ish** **and am only just now finishing the chapter so R'n'R plz**


	3. Authors Note IMPORTANT!

**Hey! It's Fowlmaniac here, I jsut wanted to say, either I get five reviews, or you really really like my story. Unless one of those happens I will not update!**

**BTW the next chapter is gonna be great!  
><strong>


	4. The twist we all expected

Okay, I told on my sister and got her in trouble(Brotherly Love) so I got a computer, YAY! So this chapter features an angry goddess, two embarrassed demigods, and a twist we all expected. :D

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

When Artemis came flying down the stairs, screaming bloody murder, I did the natural thing for a child of Zeus, I stood my ground and hoped my dad would turn me into a tree again.

Once Artemis had calmed down enough to speak normally, did.  
>"Thalia Grace," she began, "You <span>were<span> one of my most faithful servants, you always followed orders. Or disobeyed them. Yet either way you did the right thing, that was what made me fear the day Nico would grow to them same age as you-"  
>"Why?" I interrupted.<br>"Because, Aphrodite mentioned she wouldn't need to put a spell on him."  
>"Huh?" he said, I was startled because he had been so quiet I had forgotten he was there.<br>"Aphrodite said that because she sensed the feeling you had for Thalia, because she's the Love Goddess"  
>"WHAT!" me and Nico screamed, and I realized we had scared off everyone, we were alone; or at least until I heard laughing. I did a back-flip, summoning my bow as it went so that there was two arrows, one for each laugh-er. It was 'Percabeth', a grin came to my face, despite the blushing, when the saw the blind fury in my eyes.<p>

I turned around to face Artemis again, "Okay so you're saying Nico loves me?" she nodded and Nico went a deeper shade of red, then again I probably did too, "And what will you do?"  
>"Thalia Grace, " I really wish she would stop saying my full name, "On the grounds of kissing Nico Di Angelo, you are hereby banished from the Hunters of Artemis!" and I blacked out.<p>

**Nine hours later... Nico's P.O.V.**

After staring at Thalia for nine hours, mainly because it was my fault, Annabeth made me go to sleep, even though I didn't want to I did, Annabeth had that 'do it or I'll gut you like a fish' look when she said it. I looked around, Percy was drooling in one bed, I stored that information in my brain, if I touched Annabeth's bed she would kill me, and Thalia was sleeping in my bed. I could sleep in my bed with her, no... I am the reason she's stuck sleeping, I didn't want to anger her further.

I grabbed my jacket off a chair and curled up in a corner, a lot harder than when I was 12.

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

Ugh, I felt like I got thrown by a Hell-hound; then everything came rushing back to me, the kiss, getting kicked out of the Hunters and-  
>"Oh gods, he loves me." I said to myself.<p>

I did my best to prop myself up, but I ended up tilting my head towards the rest of the room; first thing I noticed was that I was in Nico's bed. I quickly checked the rest of the bed to make sure he wasn't on it, he wasn't, but I gave myself a headache.

Okay, Annabeth was in the bed next to me, and Percy drooling on the bed next to Annabeth's, but Nico was nowhere to be seen, wait. I stared at a corner until I could make out Nico curled up. I finally managed to sit up and get something to eat.

I was in the process of burning the hotel down with my fabulous cooking skills when I felt a presence behind me, I looked over my shoulder to see Nico staring at me.  
>"Are you going to stare at me burn the place down, or are you going to help?" I asked with what I hoped was a smirk.<br>"I'm glad you're awake."  
>"You should be, you're the reason I was asleep in the first place."<br>"Aww, you do love each other.", that was probably the stupidest thing Percy said, because I had a kitchen knife in my hand.  
>"HOLY POSEIDON!" he yelled ducking in the nick of time, but I swear I saw some of his hair come off.<p>

Annabeth flew out of bed knife in hand, "What's going on!" she demanded, Percy answered.

"I was making fun of Thalico over the and Thalia threw a knife at me!"  
>Annabeth snorted, "Thalico?" I started digging for another knife, ready to kill one of them, but Nico grabbed my arm.<br>"See, I was right, they're in love!" Percy said, but before I could throw the knife Nico launched himself at the ocean idiot; Percy tried to move, but an angry Nico was to fast, he grabbed Percy's arm and shadow-traveled the to who-knows-where.  
>I calmed down to put down the knife, "Okay Annabeth, I'll make a deal with you, if you hold off with the 'Thalico' stuff, I won't kill you." I started towards the bathroom, "Oh yeah, tell anyone and you're dead, but I love him to." and shut the door.<p>

When I got out of the bathroom Annabeth was thinking, and literally right as I got out of the bathroom, Nico and Percy appeared; Percy had a black eye, bruises all over his face, and his short was in tatters. Even being invulnerable, that must of hurt.

**So shall we review, let's see, Nico loves Thalia, Thalia got kicked out of the Hunters, they're going back to camp. Oh and Thalia loves Nico. *Thalia comes and starts beating me up*  
>"Please-click-the-magical-review-button!" the poor author said between punches.<br>**


	5. It Finally Happens

**Okay, I love PJO and all, but I love Maximum Ride more; unfortunately my MR story has not gotten any reviews, so I won't update that until it gets some reviews, so go to my profile and RnR my other story: The Holiday. If no one likes MR that's fine with me, but could you like spread the word, or tell me you don't like it. I would like that. Anyway, this one will have a small twist to really short chapter, but I'll post two at the same time to make up for it, Kay?  
>…<strong>

**Thalia's P.O.V. **

Well, the day has been so great so far; let's see, I love Nico, I got kicked of the Hunters, Percy got beat up by Nico, Nico loves me, and thanks to my big-mouth Annabeth knows all of that to. Joy! Anyway, with all of that happening, we were going back to camp, and school, which I'm glad I'm about the same age as Nico, we can take classes together. But Percabeth up in the front seat would be going back to college (I don't get the college years, everyone else has school, but they don't, well when we get back to camp they have to go back to the Georgetown University)

So, y'all want to hit the McDonald's over here before we go to camp?" Annabeth asked, at a stop sign of course, her being the safe driver she is.

"Sure," Nico said, and turned to me, "How about you?"  
>"I guess." I answered.<br>"Yay!"  
>"Hey, Percy?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Annabeth is right; you're such a kid sometimes."<br>"Hey, you say that about me?" Percy interrogated.  
>"Yes." Annabeth answered honestly, and shot 'curse you' look. I mouthed "Payback".<p>

When we stopped in the Mickey D's parking lot I nearly gagged, I hadn't seen so many bright colors in a long time, much less all at once.

"Okay, we're alive; no lightning bolts have hit us." Annabeth said with a smirk directed at Percy, who winced.  
>"That's still a touchy subject them?" I asked.<br>"No" He said sarcastically.  
>"What's a touchy subject?" Nico asked.<br>"It's a good thing you're cute," I muttered to myself, except a little too loud.  
>"What was that?" he asked.<br>"Nothing!" I said a little too quickly.

"Okay we get it, now we're going to go in, you'll go find a table; and I'll go order, now what do you want?" Annabeth asked.  
>"I'll take a Big Mac," Nico said.<br>"Get me a salad," then noticing the look on their faces I quickly added, "I'm not immortal, but I still want to live as long as possible.  
>And before Percy could say anything Annabeth spoke up, "I already know what you want Seaweed Brain, you get it every time we come.<p>

Ten minutes we were seated in a booth located in a corner.  
>"Wow, I can't believe you order chicken nuggets, Percy," I held back a giggle. <em>What's happening to me, I don't giggle.<em> "That's so childish."  
>"So you admit I was right every time I said he was childish?" Annabeth asked me, her 'I know everything, and you don't' look decorating her face.<br>"Yes."  
>"Good. Now come on Percy, we've got to pay, and I don't think I have enough."<br>"Why can't you take my card you kn-"Annabeth, apparently tired of him whining planted a kiss on his lips, "If you want more I suggest you follow me."  
>"Okay," he said with a grin and he followed her to the front.<p>

With nothing else to do I examined him, to see how he was holding up; again I noticed his dark eyes, they were so dark and mysterious to the point where it filled me with a longing. I noticed he was looking at me too, I wonder what he's thinking about?

**Nico's P.O.V.**

I was bored so I looked at Thalia, Gods she was beautiful; especially her electric blue eyes. Then our eyes met and I knew it was meant to be, that I needed her; she leaned forward and so did I, then our lips met for the second time in two days. It was perfect.

Someone snickered behind us, and the beautiful moment ended.  
>"So, does this mean we can call you Thalico now?" Percy asked, hope filling his voice.<br>I waited for Thalia to answer.  
>"Yes, you can Percabeth," and our hands found each other.<p>

I bet we received a few glances, four teenagers, well two teenagers and two young adults; all with their fingers intertwined. It was great.


	6. Do not wake the daughter of Zeus!

**Well, first things first; if you were annoyed by my hiatus (Vacation) then sorry, if not, thank you. It sucked for all of you and me (If I didn't have a computer or IPod I would die) because we all love Thalico. My hiatus was this: Day 1=grounded, day2=wasn't allowed on computer, day 3=sister wouldn't let me use the computer, and day 4=to busy. I know, my family is f*ck3d up; and then there's the fact of my other story, The Holiday; finally reviewed so I have to update that one too.  
>On to the story!<br>**_

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

My life was complete, sorta; there's still a couple things I want to do in life, but it was to early for either to happen, well. _Shut up! I'm to young!_ And mentally slapped myself. _Wow, I have changed quite a bit. _

"Thalia!" both Annabeth and Percy yelled, from the intensity of their voices I realized they had been calling me for a while.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Good, I thought something was wrong; we're almost there," Annabeth told me, then resumed her 'perfect' driving; as in she swerved back into the right lane, flipping the driver of a semi the bird, if you know what I mean. ;)

About ten minutes later Annabeth pulled into the camp parking lot; a new thing from after the second Titan war; it was made because, since there weren't many campers being killed; they grew up enough to get a car.  
>Any-who, we pulled in and got out; making our way to the Big House, we discussed our plans for school. Percy and Annabeth wouldn't have another vacation until summer, three months away. While me and Nico also had Good Friday off (Weird, I know).<p>

"Well, guess we'll see you in three months," Percy said, shaking Nico's hand and giving me hug, while Annabeth gave us both a hug.  
>"I guess so," I replied, returning both hugs.<p>

As they walked towards Annabeth's BMW I grasped Nico's hand; I swore I saw Percy turn around and laugh at us. I summoned a lightning bolt and sent it flying right into Percy's thick skull; invulnerable or not, that had to hurt.

"Nice shot."  
>"I've had practice," I told him, planted a kiss on his cheek, then started to my cabin.<p>

He looked at me like I stole his bacon when I walked away (He really loves bacon), I let out a small giggle at the thought. _If I start talking like a girl I will murder Aphrodite, until then; thank you.  
><span>Your welcome.<span>  
>Aphrodite?<em>  
><em>Nooo<em>, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
><em>Tell dad I said hey.<br> Got it_  
><em> And don't tell him about me and Nico<em>.  
><em><span>Fiiine!<span>_ sounding genuinely sad.

Since it was already past dinner, I reached into the fridge and pulled out a coke. Yep, being a child of the Big Three sure had it's perks; we had an oven, fridge, and pretty much everything else you would need to live in a regular house. Though I think that will soon end for Percy, according to the hint Poseidon dropped, it would seem that Percy's gonna get some siblings. So no more Big Three perks for him.

With nothing to do I changed and went to bed.

**The Next Day...**

**Nico's P.O.V.**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP x3

I groaned; then threw the alarm clock across the room. Satisfied with the resulting crunch I got up; walking to the fridge I yawned; reaching in I grabbed the milk and a slice of bread. While I poured a glass of milk I stuck the bread into the toaster; brilliant cook or not I was to tired to cook; taking a swig of milk I grabbed the toast and took a bite.

Like seven minutes later I was ready to go; but first I went to check if Thalia was awake. I laughed; she was on the couch snoring slightly, a Spanish soap opera on the T.V.  
>"Hey Thals, wake up." she kept snoring, "Thals," this time I shook her a little and said it slightly louder, "Thals!" I yelled; worst decision ever!<p>

A lightning bolt flew from the sky, landing right in front of me; I was blown off my feet, through the door, and another two yards; then hit the ground. When I could see without seeing several of everything I saw Thalia, who had managed to change and come over to me before I recovered.  
>"Sorry, it's a reflex; and word to the wise, don't try it again." she told me with a laugh, extending her hand.<br>"Got it." I replied; grabbing her hand, I pulled myself upright. She gave me a quick peck on the lips and we left for classes.

There, my hiatus is over, and we're back on track; but remember, I also have to update my other story: The Holiday. Please RnR it.  
>BTW go to my profile and vote on my poll, I put it up so you guys could vote on which couple I should make a one-shot for.<p>

-Christian (First time I've said my real name)


	7. Oh no!

Okay, well I know it sux that this is an authors note but u need to know this. Okay, I made my dad upset somehow so I can only use technology for an hour; and I don't know if you know this, but it takes me a couple hours to write a chapter. I don't know when it will stop being like this but I hoe it will be soon; expect an update in a few days. PS when I find out how long it will be, I'll post it! PPS i can't talk after seven so get your messages in b4 then! Thx, you guys rock -Christian 


	8. Ugh, shortness and angry Gods

**Woo-Hoo, chapter 6, JK, nothing to big. This chapter is probably gonna suck, cuz I've got other things on my mind. I would like it if you checked out my other story; if you haven't read MR then ignore it. But it may be good becuz it's Nico's P.O.V. and I'm a dude.  
><strong>

**Nico's P.O.V. (Duh, I told you)**

Today has been such a great day! Let's see, I've been: Struck by lightning; knocked off of the Lava wall; and had to sit through three hours of school. What fun.

"Nico, come on we've still got homework!" Thalia said urgently**.  
><strong> "Hm, oh yeah; yeah, so what problem were we on?"  
>"You know, sometimes you're stupider than Percy." she said playfully.<br>"Hurtfull!" I retorted, playing along **(Lol, suite life on deck-Woody)  
><strong>She leaned over and kissed me, just enough to leave wanting more. Annabeth had used the same thing on Percy at McDonald's.

"If you want more then we've gotta finish this." she told me.  
>"How come a kiss always comes with a price with you?" I asked her, grumbling.<br>"Because _I'm_ a prize." she said teasingly.**  
><strong>"I know you are." I responded, leaning to kiss her again.

"Before this becomes an all out battle for dominance of the tongues let's talk shall we?" an angry voice asked, no demanded is more likely.

"Shit!" Thalia and I chorused **(Curse you grammar/english/correcttalking thingy)**

"Language!" Zeus and Hades chorused back.

** -Extremely random time lapse/linebreak; I was gonna say, go to my profile and vote on the poll please! it's concerning a one-shot between Thalico, Percabeth, Fax, and Eggy. I would appreciate it very much! Oh aqnd BTW, I'm doing a zombie story in which I'll post more about in the A/N at the bottom(You know ther's gonna be one) Sorry for the ultra long time lapse/linebreak!-**

Hm, an angry Lord of the skies and my father, also angry. Of course I'd love to talk with them! Notice the sarcasm, if not then you're seriously fucked up in the head.

**Sorry for the really really short chapter, I'm gonna do the next once this is up, it will also end up short. I'm losing inspiration for the story. BTW 'bout the zombie story, it's my third story so just go to my profile and click on Humanity's Last Chance.  
><strong>


	9. Sorry, poll involved AN plz read

Yay, everyone get's to hate me since this is an A/N

Kay, well I have multiple polls on my profile and can everyone please vote on all three of them?


	10. Life sucks

**Okay, sorry for not updating in like, a month, except for the AN, I've been busy(BTW check out Max-Dan-Wiz, especially the role-plays, they're fun)**

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

As any self-respecting daughter of Zeus would, I was worried for Nico's life, I've never seen dad that mad, even when Aphrodite painted all his suits pink(Long story).y

Once we got to the Big House to prevent unnecessary glances, I started to beg for Nico's deliverance.

"Please don't kill him, dad!" I begged, both Gods were surprised at the 'please', it wasn't an everyday thing for a demigod to say please.

"Nico won't be killed, I'll make sure of that" Hades assured us, which earned surprise from the demigods, really really angry gods+two demigods usually ended in a couple piles of ashes.

Spotting the looks of amazement Zeus continued, "We won't kill you as long as you abide from one rule. You cannot date each other." if they thought we were surprised then, they knew for sure now. Both of our jaws hit the ground that time.

"WHAT!" we both screamed; we were both relieved that we chose to come to the Big House. If we were outside we would have the whole camp ringed around us, not very fun.

"I said-" but I cut him off.

"I heard you," I began, "But you might as well kill us, we love each other, we will not forget it merely because you told us to"

"Then so be it." Zeus replied, Hades nodding in agreement as Zeus raised the Master Bolt.

**HA Ha SUCKAS!A short chappie and a cliffhanger! Sorry about the shortness, I'm doing a role-play on Max-Dan-Wiz right now as well. It's fun.**

**Yeah, I'm starting to run out of ideas, the next chapter will be a non-filler, but after that, I'm not sure.  
><strong>


	11. Why can't I die

**To make up for not updating in so long, I'm doing another chappie today, and maybe even a third.**

**Enjoy!**

**Nico's P.O.V.**

I tensed slightly as Zeus prepared to incinerate us.

But Chiron came to the rescue; as a matter of fact I guess he was listening to us talk.

I'm afraid you can't do that," he told Zeus, stopping from zapping us in the nick of time, "In the old days it may have been possible, but nowadays, with only one mortal child apiece for you, you can't afford to kill them."

Both Gods looked livid, but allowed him to continue**.**

"I've seen them, they both speak the truth of how much they love each other, and just because you dislike it doesn't mean you can kill them."

Zeus lowered his bolt, "Fine, you may live, but you may not be together."

Me and Thalia looked at each other, she nodded, "Okay my Lord, father."

"Good, now separate and I don't want to see you two together, ever." Zeus told us**.**

I gave Thalia one last kiss and left, "Good-bye Thals, forever"

**-Line break of sadness(This plot twist is what gave this story it's name)-**

As I walked back to my cabin, enveloped in sadness, I was oblivious to everything, even getting hit with a rock.**(:D)**Life just hurt to much with the knowledge that me and Thalia could never be together; when I got beck to my cabin I just threw myself onto my bed and released the tears, just sobbing until they resolved into sniffles, then sleep.

**Sorry, since I want to keep it to one P.O.V. a chapter I had to make this short, but at least I can do a third chappie.:D  
><strong>


	12. Tears

**Third chappie in one day, quite the accomplishment, if they weren't so short.**

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

I glared at my dad, pouring all of the emotions I was feeling into a single look, "I hate you." I told him, my voice deadly quiet, then stormed from the room to my cabin.

Once there I sat on the couch, then got up and went to the sink, I got the sprayer dish thingy and used a rubber band to keep the button pressed down, then turned on the water, threw a Drachma in and whispered 'Annabeth Chase'

She appeared in the rainbow, alone.

"Oh hey Thals, why'd you message?"

"I need someone to talk to." I answered, holding back the tears that were sure to come.

"About what?"

"My father banned Nico and I from seeing each other." I choked out, letting the tears flow, showing my discomfort.

"Oh," she said softy, unsure of what to do through a message, probably only the third time she was unsure of anything, "It's alright, you can do this, we'll be there in two weeks, we can talk then, 'kay?"

"Al-alright." I choked out.

"Please, keep it together for me?" she begged.

I willed the tears to stop and stiffened to stop shaking, "Okay, for you."

I cut the connection, walked to my bed, and was asleep in seconds.

**-time lapse of awesometacularness (kay, we have gone over the main plot twist and everyones reaction, I'll leave it at that and let you be PO-ed at me while I write the Christmas chapter, which will be longer and probably not be finished today-  
><strong>


	13. Kill me nowAN

**Hello readers of this fanfic, I'm sorry to tell you that due to homework, Bassoon Practice*happy dance* and the fact that I lost my notes for this(Such a fail, I know) this shall be postponed until further notice**


	14. And so it is the Beginning of the End

I paced back and forth, brisk and fast, carving an imaginary path through the living room of the cabin; holding back tears.

"Hurry up, Annabeth, hurry up, " I muttered to myself. I knew I should've gone to meet her at my tree but I couldn't bear to see _Him_ again.

After a few more minutes I heard a knock at the door, I nearly jumped for joy, but controlled myself.  
>I heard another knock, "Thals? You there?"<br>I froze. _Nico._  
>"Thals?"<p>

"Uh.. Yea?" I responded cautiously.  
>"Can I come in?" he asked through the door.<br>"Um,… Sure I guess" I answered. Extremely conscious that I was only wear a pair of short shorts and a t-shirt.

I averted my eyes as he opened the door and walked inside, "Hi,"  
>"Hey…." He greeted back.<br>"So, why are you here?" I asked quietly, looking up at him; his gorgeous eyes, his olive skin, his glossy black hair. I saw all of it through crystal eyes.  
>"I needed some stuff I left" he replied, giving me a once over.<br>"Oh, where'd you leave it?" his perfect lips.  
>"Your room I think" his aura of not caring.<br>"Okay" I told him, "Come on"

I felt an electric tingle pass through me as he brushed past me towards me to my room.

When we got to the room I waited by the door as he grabbed some things . When he got back to the 'door I grabbed his arm, "Nico" I began uncertain, "I.. I miss you" I said my voice almost breaking.  
>"I miss you too" he said quietly, and before I knew it, I was kissing him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OOO what will happen next?<strong>

**Will they be discovered?**

**Or will they remain Secret?**

**Find out next time in a longer chapter of Doomed Love**


	15. AN

**Okay, before I forget, a quick authors note on things at the Maniac Household.**

For starters, extremely sorry about just stopping everything without wanring( i don't think there was any warning anywaY...) But I have a reason(s), I have tons of school work,some writers blockhere and there, lazyness and general crappyness on my part, so Sorry, but fear not I have neqws!

**I SHALL WRITE ONCE MORE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! bECAUSE YES, i HAVE TIME, CAUSE IT'S SPRING BREAK OVER AT THE U TO THE S TO THE A**! YEAH!****

**So yes, expect updates for my stories, but I can't give a status update because I do not want to have to spoil whats coming up (Hint: There shall be a battle of the ages in a story, oops, spoiled it... Kinda, TEEHEE)**


	16. The Last Post

Hello, it has been well over two months since I last had something to do with this site, and this is the last thing I will ever do on this website, I am not all that sorry to say this to the people who write on here that I've reviewed, you've all done wonderful wonderful things, what you need to do is get the heck off this site, on to whatever you program you write on, and write a freaking book! You all have the potential, but you waste it on this website, where half of the people on it steal from you and put it into their no good stories, you could have so much money and happiness if you stopped submitting stories here and start submitting to a publisher, it's as cheap as $100 bucks to sell it to a editor or publisher!

But I promise, by tomorrow I will never post any comment or any story or post again, starting tomorrow, maybe, who knows, but by the end of the month, I will have nothing to do with this website, and it may seem like I haven't even been doing anything, but I've been reading stories don't worry

I am really sorry to never end this story, it makes me so sad because I have all these reviews, 43 reviews 15 followers 1 community, 25 favorites and OVER 11,000 VIEWS! it makes me so happy, but I grew up so, imagine this:

The gods get over their hatred and let Thalia and Nico get together, they get married, have a kid, an dlive happily ever after! as much as two demigods can ;)

Goodbye

Fowlmaniac

_**P.S. I WON'T FORGET YOU EVER!**_


	17. Holy Cow! He's Back!

Hello my friends! It is I! Christian, returning for from the dead!  
>Is it true?<br>Can it be?  
>But it is! Thanks to summer vacation coming up and a very successful school year, I am thinking of returning to the world of fanfiction, I know there are those of you who are still out there watching, please, give me a sign, should I?<p> 


End file.
